


Three Minutes' Warmth

by Path



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tepet Garan begins to suspect that Lynn's friend isn't really just here to check up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes' Warmth

Tepet Garan is working on his ship when the mysterious woman in blue seems to appear out of nowhere. She’s stunning, all curves and rippled hair and lovely robes. She’s smiling. He's a little guarded at first. But then she says in her quiet warm voice that Lin-Fa sent her, and then Garan gets worried something went wrong, and lets her in immediately.

He’s one of the only ones around who knows what his little friend Lin-Fa really is, where she gets her mysterious abilities and yellow eyes and need to disappear for a week at a time. But the strange woman shakes his hand, reassuring him that Lynn is in no immediate danger. She’s eminently believable, and Garan feels only a little surprised at how very warm her hands are.

Lynn is merely out on one of the excursions she needs to take so often, she tells him. Her friend was concerned, and sent her to make sure Garan was taken care of. Lynn worries so much about his welfare. Garan is flushed by the end of her sentence, feeling he must be reading too much into her words. He doesn’t usually misinterpret like that- he’s not sure why he does now. But nonetheless, stress seems to fall on certain words, highlighting them as surely as if he shone his castemark on them.

She stands, brushes by Garan, whose eyes widen. For a moment, she wanders around the small room and expresses how impressed she is by it. She turns, behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders He can feel her long sleeves drape across his back. He hunches a little- there's something about this woman-, licking dry lips and feeling completely out of place in his own ship.

She is all friendly courtesy, and, hands still on his shoulders, continues her thoughts on his ship, how interesting she finds it, how one-of-a-kind, how much she'd like to see the entire thing. Garan's hung his head now, trying to hide his vivid flush and inexplicable arousal, and can't really manage a reply.

She just keeps her hands on his shoulders, feeling them tremble, and talks about innocent things that she makes seem so entrancing and desirable. She entirely overlooks Garan's reactions, and in addition to the unshakeable desire burning through him, he feels both thankful and fearful that she hasn’t noticed yet.

But he can feel his cock pulsing against his trousers, and he puts his hands on his knees, shaking. She is talking of Lynn, and what good friends they are. Garan can't really concentrate on the words, but he can't imagine shy Lynn being as close to this woman as she implies.

Then the woman takes a hand from his shoulder. The space between her touch there and her touch at the back of his neck, just below his hair, is full of terror for him. Her hand just drifts there, the back of her fingers stroking up just into his hair for few seconds, and Garan feels his back arch, head unwillingly leaning back and turning, trying to see what she's doing.

But she is sliding around his other side now, just out of his view, hand trailing down his arm. He can hear her soft intake of breath before he can look back around, and sees her glance at his throbbing hardness and flush prettily, biting her lower lip and asking if perhaps this was what Lin-Fa had meant, when she asked her to look after him?

He protests, but he can feel how hard he is, how anything at all could finish him off. It's really his last chance; he tries to get out, excusing himself, but her hand on his slips up to his wrist, catching him before he can escape.

Her words in his ears are full of things he could never have imagined before, and her other hand curves around his hips to wrap around his cock, hands around fabric around him. She pulls him gently but inescapably back to his seat, pushing him down into his chair and kneeling in front of him, talking all the while and twisting her hand around him. She says how she couldn't drive out her host, and how a good guest must look to their host's requirements as a good host anticipates his guests'. How Lin-Fa hadn't told her just how this ship was run, and perhaps he and Lynn had some arrangement Lynn hadn't told her? That was so odd; Lynn told her everything...

She's slid up against the chair, pressing her breasts, wrapped in soft blue silk, against and around Garan's straining cock. Well, perhaps now, she says, she'll have something to relate to little Lynn, when she gets home. With that and a quick tug with agile fingers, Garan's cock is freed, and her delicate mouth circles the tip for a second. Garan is leaning back in his chair, head thrown back, clenching the arms of the chair. When her soft hot mouth fastens on him, he lets out a quiet whimper, hips jerking, inadvertently shoving his cock into her throat and spurting into her, finishing immediately.

His blush only deepens as her mouth slides off him, and he can't meet her starry indigo eyes. But he feels the warm hand sliding back up his arm, and then her voice in his ear- "I'm sure Lin-Fa will be glad to see that you've been well-taken care of." And then coolness, as her hand leaves, and then nothing, and she is gone when he looks around.

And Tepet Garan slumps in his chair, utterly groundless and confused, but sated beyond belief.

= = =

He is somewhat confused days later, when Lin-Fa comes home, tearful and apparently furious over him having been alone for the week. Garan can’t figure it out.

Maybe she saw him on Marsday, when he broke from his repairs and... took care of some other stresses? He can’t really remember why- he doesn’t usually do something like that outside his room, but... well, nobody was around.

Gods, this is awkward, he thinks, and is somewhat relieved when Lynn tells him it’s not his fault, and not to worry about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Garan just got attacked with Celestial Bliss Trick. Goddamn Sidereals. He (Twilight), Lin-Fa Wen (Journeys), and Watchful Iris Unfurled (Serenity) are all Bystanderman's characters.


End file.
